


To Hell With It

by chashkieh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: luciferprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Tumblr prompt: When Maze told Decker about the whole, shocking himself and going to hell for her thing-- she meant it as a 'see, the big idiot loves you, now shut up and stop crying about it' thing. She didn't think Chloe'd be dumb enough to TRY it. "You're not even going to hell!" "You don't know that. It has to take choice into account-- like the sorting hat!" "It's hell! Not Hogwarts! "--and worst case, I get to yell at an angel to go help their brother. So win/win." Great, Maze thinks. They're both idiots.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407214
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	To Hell With It

Mazikeen has had it with Decker. The blonde had been moping since the day Lucifer left for Hell. At first she was tolerable, but as the days went on, Chloe had become less and less of that badass roommate she once knew. 

“Look, Decker, if I could drag his ass back here this instant, I would have. Amenadiel couldn’t do anything either because that idiot banned that oaf from entering the Gates of Hell. All this crying over him won’t get you anywhere.”  
  
“Ever the supportive friend you are, Maze.” 

“Don’t get me wrong, Chloe. The King of Hell loves you. Else he wouldn’t have killed himself to get that antidote or willingly go back to hell to rule so that the stupid prophecy won’t come true. Do him a favor, and move on.”  
  
“Easy for you to say,” Chloe comments, but backtracks, “Wait, did you say he killed himself to cure me of the poison?”   
  
“He didn’t have his wings then, so the only way for him to get there was to die.”   
  
“That’s it! All I have to do is die to convince him to come back!”   
  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Chloe. You’re not even going to Hell.”   
  
“You don’t know that --”

“I know. Believe me.”  
  
“Then if I do get to Heaven, I will yell at God and demand to be taken to Hell. Whatever it takes.”   
  
Maze scoffed at the hilarity of it all. 

“You think you can make God bend to your will? Dream on, Decker. Besides, if you do get to Hell, Lucifer will just send you back or worse, he’d fly you to the Silver City himself. What a riot that would be. So, no. Stupid idea. No. Did I say no already? Yeah. No. Okay, we good?”   
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  


Yet here the demon was, frantically dragging Chloe’s literal dead ass to the nearest hospital and hoping for the best. It didn’t take the emergency room attendants long before the detective was revived and now said demon could stop holding her breath. 

In the recovery room, Maze finds Chloe awake while she, on the other hand, is still fuming at the latter. She wanted to slap the blond senseless but part of her understands the desperation. 

“Did you get to see him at all?” Mazikeen breaks the silence. Chloe stares at her on the brim of tears.

“I did.”  
  
“And?”   
  
“The look he gave me was the look of utter disappointment. And at the same time, the look of yearning.”   
  
“He’ll hate you if you do this shit again, Chlo. Think of your daughter, okay?”  
  
“Maze, I…”   
  
“No one will know what transpired here.”   
  
“Thank you, Maze.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yey! Finally was able to post. Been out of it for the past months. Had surgery about a month ago and thank goodness it all turned out okay.


End file.
